MD
, also known as MMD, Nobody, or Mango Dolphin, has contributed to Open Source Objects since episode 1. Personality MD does not know how to stop. Their knowledge on how to stop has been lost to the sands of time, and thus stopping is now impossible. In fact, the knowledge of stopping cannot penetrate their head any longer. The cells in their body treat it as a disease. MD does not know how to stop, and they cannot stop. Not anymore. Contributions OSO Intro *Animated Inhaler's run cycle *Illustrated Glowing Heart's typography *Illustrated frame 58 of Crayon Box's rotation. *Illustrated still of Organic Fruit & Grain Bar (OSO 1). OSO 1 * Moral support OSO 2 *Contributed multiple grammatical edits to script. (Most were minute...) *Initially wrote scene 10. *Storyboarded scene 16. *Animated scenes 3c and 3d. OSO 3 *Moral support *Contributed *many* grammatical edits to the script, like a maniac *Hired as the voice actor for Blue Crayon. *Designed the stage (inside & outside) and Arma Dillon. *Audio-mixed (is that the term?) scene 18. *Storyboarded scene 7. *Animated shots 4j and 12e. *Illustrated Coaster for the episode thumbnail, as well as the thumbnail for the episode's soundtrack *Married xeir queerplatonic partner, Aspen *Got xeir shit together OSO 4 *Moral support *we haven't started yet ya ding-dong OSO 5 *Will be taking a break! *i'll still voice bc if she has lines tho Wikia *Is constantly yelling at articles and organization *Sometimes you can still hear their voice Trivia *Due to xeir game-breaking abilities, MD has been laden with Mental Illnesses. This is considered as a mistake by the developers. *Aspires to become an illustrator and comic artist—''animation'' is a Dream Job for xem. *Fanatical about grammar and linguistics: does not understand the latter, but knows too much about the former. *Likes to emphasize key words that REMIND YOU of something that you would RATHER FORGET. *A particular fan of adverbs and semi-colons; however, xeir grammatical instincts despise this. *Would rather be interacted with than be observed, thus the nonsensical article. Favorite Pokemon MD's special interest is Pokemon. It is one of the only things they care about. One should take caution when mentioning Pokemon to them: they are extremely passionate, and will show you the wonders of Pocket Monsters or kill you trying. # Jirachi — "When I was a kid, one of my favorite movies was the one with Jirachi in it. I have the ending song memorized. Jirachi is such a wonderful Pokemon with little potential explored—seeing them again in PMD: Explorers of Sky, with the adorkable Bidoof no less, sparks great fondness in my heart. Also, the color scheme is simple and spectacular. I love you, Jirachi." # Vaporeon — "My first pokesona was a shiny Vaporeon, and it was a period of time where I was neck-deep in my dolphin obsession. Even today, I love the aquatic bastardy contained within this vulpine water baby." # Ampharos — "Extremely reliable in the games, with a distinctive design of black & yellow to boot. Plus, they're a giraffe sheep. I love giraffes and sheep. Not only that, but the beautiful thing got a Mega Evolution that's my second favorite type: Dragon. What's not to love?" # Unown — "I've had a love-hate relationship for the longest time with Unown. They're utterly useless in the games, aside for acquiring Seals for your capsules in the Gen 4 games. But the lore is so interesting, and it frustrates me to no end that these gimmick Pokemon have been shunted to the side. I like you, Unown. You're doing your best, and I will do anything I can to achieve your happiness." # Aurorus — "I'm an avid nuzlocker, and I had an Amaura (later Aurorus) during my first playthrough (and nuzlocke) of X. He was also the sole survivor of that nuzlocke, come the league. North Wind, you beautiful bastard you, thank you. (Also, I have a bias for Pokemon that have blue and yellow on them.)" # Gumshoos — "BABY YOU ARE MY" # Charjabug — "ANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL" Category:Contributor Category:Animators Category:Storyboarders Category:Writers Category:Composers Category:Designers Category:Voice Actors